The invention relates to a combing machine having a plurality of combing heads, each combing head including a rear carrier device for a first lap roll, with at least one first lap roller which can be driven, and a front carrier device for a second lap roll, with at least one second lap roller which can be driven, and each combing head having associated therewith a conveying device for placing lap rolls on the front carrier device.
A combing machine with a single combing head of the type mentioned is described in published German patent application no. 24 34 898. When the lap sliver is completely unrolled from the first lap roll, then the empty winding tube from this is removed manually, and the second lap roll is rolled from the front carrier device to the rear carrier device. Then the conveying device is actuated, so that a new lap roll is placed on the front carrier device (or on the lap sliver from the second lap roll now running over the first carrier device).